Katelyn Yew
Appearance Katelyn is a slip of a girl at but 4'11" and barely eight stones. She has lengthy, rich auburn hair that tumbles off her head and pools up halfway down her back; a square, strong, but effeminate face, two steely grey, eyes chiseled into it. Small lips curled in perpetual mischief are accompanied by small ears, small eyes, and a small nose. She has a creamy white complexion born on thin limbs, but cuts a un-homely hourglass figure. History Ser Konrad Yew, father to Katelyn Yew, was the head of a knightly house that resided in Casterly Rock. For centuries this house has been penniless, but proud and for generation they had stalwartly served their liege. Konrad, penniless and stalwart as his grandfathers, went to war for his kingdom in the War of the Seven Banners and like many men before him, fathered a bastard on the road to war. Despite his martial ways, Konrad was a man soft of heart and prone to guilt. The squalling babe in the whore’s arms moved him to pity. So he took the babe home to raise as his own, only to find his wife had died of a strange illness. Konrad grieved fiercely and refused to remarry, instead sending a raven to King’s Landing to have his bastard legitimized, securing his houses lineage without having to take another wife. Now a Yew, Katelyn was given all the comforts of a regular noble daughter. As she grew older it became obvious though not dumb, she was unable to speak (Mute). To the chagrin of her half-sister, this afforded her the lion’s share of their father’s attention. Even still, Katelyn was a bright girl from a young age, gifted and eager at learning new things (Autodidactic). She would prod (through writing) the learned men and women of the Rock, learning herself that people talk much more when there’s no one to interrupt them. A favorite scholar of hers was the Rock’s Knightly Houses’ maester (they shared one). He was especially fond of Katelyn and taught her the ways of remedies and elixirs (Alchemy). Time wore on and Konrad grew ill. He had grown overly fond of the outdoors and contracted consumption from a near by peasant village who had a recent epidemic. The Knight of House Yew eventually passed away, his seat falling unorthodoxly to his first daughter, Lillian, having no sons. In Katelyn’s grief, she turned to writing her feelings away and found she enjoyed it greatly. After some time, she stopped writing out of emotional necessity and started writing for enjoyment. Katelyn would spend hours perfecting her handwriting. Hours turned into weeks and months worth of time forming scribe work into an art form (Scribe E). In her short breaks for writing, Katelyn found she had developed an insatiable curiosity. Whenever she heard this and that rumor about this and that lady she would become determine to prove or disprove it. Katelyn would not stop until every stone was turned, every servant questioned, and she would alway come away with an answer.(Investigator) Alas, in every child’s life they must grow up. This time came for Katelyn when the Spector of sickness once more visited the Yew’s quarters. Newly wed and childless, Lady Lillian Yew fell dreadfully ill. Though Lillian did not bear her half-sister much love, she was aware that Katelyn may very well inherit someday and Lillian could not allow that in Katelyn’s current state. Though possessing all the aforementioned skills, Katelyn was hopelessly un-courtly and Lillian fully aware of this. So, despite her illness, Lady Lillian Yew bestirred herself from her sickbed, dressed in her finest silks, and took Katelyn to be presented to Lady Ellyn Lannister, in hopes that she might be taken as a handmaiden and taught the courtly ways. Just in case. Recent Activity Timeline 364 - Konrad goes off to war - Katelyn is born illegitimate 368 - Konrad brings Katelyn home - Konrad’s wife dies - Konrad gets Katelyn legitimized 373 - Katelyn is taught Alchemy 375 - Konrad dies, Lillian becomes Lady - Katelyn starts her self education in scribe work 377 - Katelyn learns her proficiency at Investigating 380 - Lillian falls sick and takes her sister to Ellyn Lannister Family Ser Konrad Yew 375 Lady Lillian Yew (23) Ser Humphrey Westerling (55) - Yew Master-at-Armes Mera Hill (18) - Lillian’s Lady-in-Waiting Arren (37) - Yew Steward NPCs Lillian Yew(23) - Lady of House Yew, Sister - Gift:Voice Negative Trait: Sickly Sylvester(5) - Cat - Gift: Agility Category:House Yew Category:Westerlander